Kamen Rider Caliburn!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: A sequel to Kamen Rider Blade. I need three OC's inquire when you read. News of a second deck of Undead is sent to Tachibana through a email and releases new undead! CH 3 Deadpool insults me on authors note and Caliburn is finally created!Features Blade?
1. Stupid Spam!

Kamen Rider Caliburn chapter 1: Second deck.

(Please note this is let's say two years after Kamen Rider Blade. I need three OC's and nothing more. But they are guidelines to the three OC's I want. Despite the Riders in Blade already have links to tarot its very small. So I need three OC's which focus on the Tarot theme more. I already take swords but be free to grab any of the others. The remaining Arcana suits are, Wands, Cups and Coins/Pentacles. Wands is fire based. Cups is Water and Coins is Earth. So make a rider based off this template, also the undead this time will be supernatural/mythical based so make your Ace one based off that and send it in. The ones I see as the best will be added in the story and each chapter when a undead is sealed I'll add its description and you can think up card combos. Wiki Minor Arcana for more ideas if you wish. This story will have 3rd person moments and 1st person ones. Include your Riders human name and Rider name.)

Name: (Human)

Name: (Rider)

Suit: (Wands, Coins, Cups)

Rouser: (Weapon)

Appearance: (Human)

Appearance: (Rider)

Buckle:

Bike: (Optional)

Age: (17 minimum)

Reasons for fighting:

Personality:

Tachibana Sakuya, after the events of the Battle Fight worked as a doctor. Things were returning to normal, until he received a email that started something much worse. The message read. "What bad timing. Your just unlucky I guess. And you really should not have opened this email. Did you know they is a second deck of undead! By just reading this message you have freed them! This will be far above the Battle Fight I assure you! Better get to sealing them quick..." Tachibana's body fills with dread as he reads the message. A crash can be heard and a black dragon like man with chains that dangle swords on the ends floated mid air and then lunged and thrust into nearby people!

Tachibana runs to a wall in the clinic and a safe is built into it. He opens it frantically and takes out the Garren Buckle; cards create a belt around him and he places the Ace of Diamonds card into the slot. A alarm like ringing started as he ran out the clinic and with a pose and quick flick of his fingers yells "Henshin!" the belt twists the card and slot back revealing a diamond on a green background. "Turn Up!" The Buckle automatically speaks and a screen of a card with a stag beetle on it appears, Tachibana walks into it and the suit of Garren covers his body. Its red with silver armour pieces and green bug like eyes and stag jaws as horns. He carries a handgun like weapon and begins firing at the Dragon Undead.

A young man about seventeen is caught up in this fight. Let's see this from his eyes shall we? His name is Ken Hayate. Wait is that... a Undead? And Kamen Rider Garren? Shouldn't this have ended two years ago? People are dead... what the hell is happening. According to Kotarou's book all but Joker were sealed already, wait this Undead isn't like any of the illustrations... I'm sure this Undead doesn't exist... Ah! A sword narrowly misses me, I'm taking cover behind some dustbins, I hear liquid pouring; ah shit the sword that missed me hit a oil barrel and its leaking! Hey wait... doesn't Garren use fire attacks! "Bullet, Fire, Bullet-Fire!" Oh no... I leap out of my cover. "Wait oil is leaking don't attack!" I yell at the top of my voice "What!?" Garren doesn't shoot at the Undead who claws at him! Dammit that was my fault! Garren barely recovers but he takes some distance back and turns so that I'm at his back. He fires flaming shots at the Undead causing it to fall to the ground!

Yes! Garren will finish it off... wait is that another Undead? It looks like a ghost! I... got to stop it! I grasp a metal rod, I leap forward and swing the rod at the ghost! It just goes right through it! It punches at me and it makes contact! Urgh shit! I wince but from the corner of one of my eyes sees it glowing as it hits me. The glow fades as it becomes paler... wait maybe if I hit it when it attacks me... I smash against the floor! Garren is being barraged by both Undeads... I can't do anything! He falls and his belt slides over to me... Garren becomes a dark hair human, I got to save him! I pick up the belt and it attaches to me. OK they should be a card that makes me change... I hope I can fuse with the Stag Undead or else, no I have to be able to! The Undead's charge at me, no time I better just use the first card I can see! "Henshin!" I yell as I turn the belt switch. "Change Blank" Eh... shouldn't it say Turn Up!? My body is twitching; a white screen envelops me...

"What is that!?" A voice yells but I' am enveloped in a blank white light. I block out everything. A whit plain suit with nothing on it is now on me. Nothing yet I can see! "Category Blank!" The Undead yell in a language yet I understand it... that doesn't matter I must defeat them! The ghost creature rushes at me and clones and after images appear... they all jump kick and aim at my head! But I' am ready for it. I dodge from the fakes and hit the real one with a barrage of punches! It turns into a card with two crossed on it. The ghost creature is in between the swords, trapped yet mediating, the number two is labelled on it. "I will seal you next Category Ace!" I'm speaking Undead! I lift the two of swords cards and it glows... I jump kick and copy the same technique as the ghost creature and the dragon laughs "Very well... let's see your fate, I shall be sealed!" I land the kicks and he turns into Category Ace of Swords. A arm holding a sword with the dragon in the background. The belt falls of me and I'm human again. I ball my fists... that power was incredible! "You... henshined with a Proper Blank?" He stares at the two cards in my hand... "Come with me perhaps the Chief can make another Rider System..."

(Note that Caliburn will be the name of the Rider using Ace of Swords)


	2. Intervention!

Kamen Rider Caliburn chapter 2: Don't fear the Reaper!

(OK Riders accepted! But I think it would be a shame for others who want to join not getting the chance. So if you want a rider in PM and I'll tell you the requirements. Also I want to make my full own original Rider fanfic... don't worry I won't forget my others. But I want it to be thoroughly planned out so if you have Skype click my profile and follow instructions. Also I need four female undead to go with category princess, follow the rider form but instead of rider its undead form and rouser is what you use to fight and ability. This chapter is very confusing, but I promise the next on will be better.)

After the battle Ken and Tachibana contact the former Chief of B.O.A.R.D Karasuma. "Chief, I have disturbing news... ah but first meet..." Tachibana realises he hasn't gotten Ken's name yet. "Hayate Ken. It's an honour to meet you sir". Tachibana shows Ken and the Chief the email he received. After looking through it they was some notes and files attached that Tachibana did not notice before... "This deck contains 25 new categories, your in for it now!" Vulgar language and insults are written along with the information. "This is the price you creatures paid for forgetting us. You'll die soon..." threats, "You'll all die... painfully!" And various other lines. Tachibana opens the files. The rouse absorber flies next to the computer and glows. It then showed up a screen and scanner... with a message "Use this to find them and check what they are".

That was all the information on the email. Tachibana tells how Ken sealed two undead and used a Proper Blank to achieve a form, the Chief takes the Ace of Swords and takes out a belt similar to Garrens. "I... guess that was what it said, in Tibet I found a wall with runes. I couldn't translate them, well one word. Forgotten. I made two new rider belts. Because you couldn't use anything but Ace to transform I had no use for them. I can set it for a new Rider in a few hours". The information sinks in. The rouser absorber flare with light. Coordinates are shown with icons. The words Category Knight of Cups and Ace of Cups appear. "Category Knight and Category Ace... at the same time?" Ken notices white snow falling. "Its summer so... why is it snowing!" Outside became a blizzard and a wolf with glowing eyes howls in the centre of this.

"The weather can be changed by these Undead?" The power of the new ancient undead becomes easy to see, Tachibana yells "Henshin!" As he attaches the belt, poses and inserts the card and twist the switch. The alarming sound roars as Tachibana becomes Kamen Rider Garren and attaches the rouse absorber to his arm and runs out of the house and the words "Absorb Queen, Fusion Jack!" Are heard by Ken as Garren grows wings and flies into the white storm to face the undead. "I'll call Mutsuki and Hajime to go and help him. Wait here while I finish programming the new rider system". Ken balls his fists as he sees he can do nothing to help fight at the current time.

As Garren flies the white wolf pounces at him and they crash into the snow. "**BURNING SHOT!**" Garren had already used the Bullet, Rapid and Fire cards just before he took flight. A furious assault of fiery shots burst forth from the rouser and blasted the wolf into the air! As the snow extinguishes the flames on the wolf it howls and water rises from the ground and freezes into towers of ice! The wolf creature kicks the towers that break into shards that cut at Garrens armour. The wolf snarls and leaps forth and stretches its claws, but arrows smash into its ribs causing it to whine in pain! "Aikawa Hajime". Tachibana speaks as he recovers from the attack and Kamen Rider Chalice aka Joker silently approaches the white wolf, while targeting and taking powerful shots, the laser like arrows critically harming the creature.

"_I thought you undeads were just a legend made to scare us... its surprising you exist". _Hajime speaks in a low tone in his native tongue of undead. _"Ha, that's also what the humans think. Mind you your undead is a bit rusty. The knight of the grail... is behind us, Chalice shall die by our hands. Ah poetic justice!" _The white wolf howls and a white creature with feathered wings, holding a blade of light strikes Chalice and Garren in the back! The rouse absorber speaks "Category Knight , Angel Undead". Garren is shocked by the name of the undead. "Angel Undead... this being before me is... an Angel?" The being sighs. "My name is Galahad. I'm sorry but, you must be defeated". Galahad prepares for a finishing blow. The blade goes down but a scythe smashes into it at that moment! Another rider! Its appearance is similar to Garrens... but its much darker with similar silver armour pieces. Its horns are curled back and has scarlet red eyes it stares at the angel undead and then breaks their struggle. _"Sorry Ace but... I should not fight death right now"_. Galahad is struck by a pillar of light and disappears.

Nearby a man with his hair in a black ponytail, wearing dark clothing and a necklace of wolf teeth is playing a violin next to his Honda bike. He cannot help but feel unnerved. He is hearing voices in a language not human. Yet he understand them perfectly. A belt like think appears on his waist... he stops playing and returns the violin to its case and rides into the storm. He sees the white wolf... he drives forward and smashes into it! The black rider then charges forward and smashes the scythe into the wolfs head! "Ragnarok has begun! I' am Kamen Rider Ragna!" Ragna rampages with the scythe with a bloody barrage, the appearance of him striking the undead on the ground gives the impression of a sadistic thrill. But the truth is... _"Father, I shall respect your wishes and defeat all the undeads. I shall meet the person you spoke of. I swear it" _Ragna reminisces of his Fathers death at the hands of a green metal creature.

"Tachibana we should finish this before more people get caught up in this..." Chalice spots the rouser on the black haired man's waist... it looks extremely similar to his own! Garren nods and takes out two cards and slashes them through the slots on his rouser. "**Drop, Fire, Burning smash!" **Garren jumps and performs a flaming drop kick! Ragna moves away as the wolf is smashed by the kick and falls unconscious. Ragna takes out a proper blank and seals away the wolf. The man on the Honda bike stares at the card in Ragna's hand... and leaps out and snatches it, slashing the card on the belt on his waist he transforms... A form more mechanical and rider like... with blue eyes with wolf like features. "I am... Kamen Rider Serigan!"

Serigan's human name is Ren Tsukikage. He feels an incredible urge to fight the three in front of him. But he resists the urge and climbs unto his bike. _"Stop!" _Chalice readies to fire at Serigan. _"I'm sorry but I don't like people" _A cold silent response and Serigan rides off and dodges the arrows fired at him. Chalice decides to leave Serigan alone and turns to Ragna who dehenshins into a youth with messy black hair. "I'm Kyo Seto, it's great to meet you my senpai!"

Hajime, Tachibana and Kyo return to the house of Karasuma. They recount what happened. "Wait so, Tachibana gets attacked by the wolf, who then counters, the wolf attacks again, Hajime saves you, then you get attacked by the angel, then Kyo comes in, the angel leaves, then some guy rams the wolf, then is sealed, and this guy Serigan steals the card and transforms, then leaves? That's... a lot of intervention". Ken points out and Kyo laughs. Of course they all ask how Kyo obtain his rider powers. "My dad was killed by a undead, it looked more like a rider though... anyway my dad had the rider belt and reaper undead card already and told me to meet a certain person who could tell me of everything about the new undead"...

(Next chapter... Caliburn is born and is that Blade!)


	3. Caliburn and Blade!

Kamen Rider Caliburn chapter 3: Bring in the Storm!

Me: OK guys... I know last chapter was confusing but...

Deadpool: What do you mean it was confusing! I had no idea what the **** was going on you little *****! Seriously it was people TACKLING each other and saving one another at the last moment!

Me: OK I ****ed up.

Deadpool: What do you mean you ****ed up! You ****ed up big time! The universe was ****d!

Me: It could have been worse.

Deadpool: You say that all the time! Shut up and write good! Or this katana goes up your ***!

Me: OK, OK! *calls Marvel and Disney* (Tm) Hey Marvel guys, Disney, seriously you have to fix the bloody fourth wall!

Deadpool: Write *****!

Me: OK!

(Without further ado...)

Karasuma sighs and smiles. He completed the Rider System for the new Kamen Rider. "Ken. Its finished. The riders named Caliburn, this is the Burn Buckle... I couldn't think of any good names. Let's test it out". Ken grabs the belt. It's very similar to Garren's belt. "I' am interested to see how this new system will look..." Hajime quietly says, his thoughts drift off to the man calling himself Serigan... he stands up and follows the others going outside to see Ken test the Burn Buckle. Cards surround Ken's waist to make up a belt. Ken takes out the ace of swords again inserts it into the card slot. The alarming sound whirs. Ken makes a x shape with his arms and yells "Henshin!" with a quick flick he click a switch on the buckle and the card flips round "Turn Up!" ; revealing a red background with a golden sword being held by an arm.

A golden screen of the card appears and covers Ken's body. The armour is black and some what heavy with sharp points as the shoulder pads. Two diamond like eyes and a dragon head like helmet and the armour carries two short swords. "I... I'm a Kamen Rider! Yeah!" Ken swings the short swords around and starts walking stiffly... "Ah this is hard to move!" Electricity starts to fry up the suit! Kyo runs forward and takes out the reaper card, he inserts it into its belt and it speaks "Open Up!" Ragna grabs Caliburn who starts to yell... it turns round and slashes at Ragna! Caliburn roars! Hajime covers his ears and falls to the ground... "Get away..." Caliburn kicks Ragna who is trying to deflect the attack! "Get away from me... you don't exist!" Hajime seemed to be having a mental break down... "Hey Ken it's me Kyo! Stop this!"

"Chief what's wrong!" Tachibana shouts! "Nothing is wring with the system... but it read two undead at Ken's location!" Tachibana stares at Caliburn who strikes Ragna again with a flurry of thrust attacks! He brings the swords together and they link together and slides out a larger blade. It was now a long sword and held with both arms of Caliburn who struck Ragna from the right shoulder and downwards! _"Thanatos...you've been sealed right? What a laugh!" _A foreign undead voice spoke in Ken's place... Kyo looks confused... "Ah I see... waiting for the endgame? Oh well... just wanted to test this out. I'll leave this boy's body now! See ya!" Caliburn stops attacking. And Ken regains control of his body, Caliburn pants and starts to stumble, but regains his stability. "What happened!" Ken stares at the sword in his hand. "It looks like you have control again... only the Ace's power and presence is in the area now..." Karasuma murmurs and Hajime rises up and runs into the house.

"Well... as long as that doesn't happen again... it should be fine". Tachibana murmurs and Kyo is bandaging up his right arm. Hajime is shaken but mostly recovered. "I'm really sorry... I guess I can't be a rider..." Ken tries to return the belt but his hand is caught by a man with spiky black hair. "Mutsuki!" Tachibana laughs with a smile on his face. Mutsuki nods and then speaks. "Sorry I couldn't help yesterday. Nozomi wouldn't let me leave... I persuaded her to let me go but I probably won't be able to help you guys that often, also your names Ken right? It wasn't your fault, so just become stronger and make sure you don't lose control". "The only one missing is... Kenzaki" Hajime utters that name and the room became silent. _"Kenzaki Kazuma... Kotarou's book showed him as a hero... he gave up his humanity, just so no one would become sad, he became what he fought to protect people... I wish I could have strength like that"_ Ken understands that they would rather not talk about it.

"Hajime... can you tell us what these Undead are?" Karasuma asks and Hajime stays silent but builds up courage to speak. "At the start... of our creation... Undeads and Humans lived together. In harmony with all life. If animals were eaten then the people who ate helped to make sure more would healthy grow in the future. Back then Undead had children too and such. It's hazy to remember... that was years ago. Anyway the Joker's that preceded me told me of a legend. That they were even older Undead that used to exist, but the humans and undead pretended they didn't exist. So the enraged Undead attacked and were sealed away. It was like a bedtime story, that you humans tell your young to scare them and make sure they don't do anything bad. That was what they were like to me. I can't believe they existed..." Hajime goes to the kitchen and starts boiling water and makes a coffee. "Wow... I never knew that about Undead... I might need to go to Tibet again soon. I must decipher the other runes... but I have a few ideas to power up the rider systems. I'll go once I'm finished with those projects".

Tachibana's rouse absorber then flares up. "Category 3 of Swords. Griffin Undead". The riders start to get up to attack but Ken blocks them "Please... to pay for my mistake let me take care of this one ok? If another undead shows up... then it would be better for you to deal with it. This is low level so it should be fine for me. I beg of you!" Tachibana stares at Ken. "OK go!" Ken nods and runs out of the house "Kyo I'll be borrowing your Yamaha Bike ok!?" Kyo runs out and yells "Don't scratch it!" Ken drives to the location he saw on the rouse absorber... the city. A storm seemed to be whirling around the city! A large brown like bird man was in the eye of the storm, it swooped down and was attacking people! "Henshin!" Ken roars as he drives into the cyclone. "Sorry Kyo... oh well!" The golden screen envelops Ken as he changes into Kamen Rider Caliburn! "I will defeat you!" The Griffon dives down and Ken jumps off the bike and slashes with his swords!

Green blood oozed from the Griffon and it shrieked in fury! It flew up and glided, stretched its claws and Caliburn waited for just the right moment... when it was about a few metres away he connected the swords into its larger form and struck again with a horizontal slash! "Yes that's like... seven hits I scored!" The Griffon shrieks again and the storm started to intensify... it flapped its powerful wings and gained altitude... it dived down and struck Caliburn with its talons! "OK mental notes don't brag..." Caliburn was knocked to the ground... he groaned as he stood up again using his sword as a stand. "Use this!" Two cards flew into my hand... nine of swords... Living sword undead! labelled Nightmare... and the other Slash Lizard! Two of spades! I take out the Ghost card from a set of slots that springs from the hilt! I slash the three cards at another slot on the hilt. "Nightmare, Ghost, Slash! **Spectre Slash!**" Several more violent after images of Caliburn appear and rush forward along with the original! The Griffon undead then shriek in pain and lashed out wildly as if something not there was attacking it! Caliburn then strikes and the Griffon falls to the ground!

Ken dehenshins and looks at the person who threw the cards. Was that... Blade!? Blade chuckles... "Maybe, Maybe not?" He runs off and Ken starts to chase him, but the Griffon rises up again and is about to land a finishing blow! "Hydro, Heel, **Hydro Heel!**" Serigan leaps out and does a chop kick with water swirling round his right foot into the Griffon Undead's back... it collapses; Serigan throws a blank card and seals it. "Give me your cards, Caliburn!"

(Next chapter shall be Audition: Kamen Rider Demonica! Also if you like the Deadpool + Author start then tell me and I'll add it in...)


End file.
